


To catch a heart

by Awenseth



Series: We swear our oaths to Kingdom Hearts! [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine's Day and Xemnas has dragged the whole Organization out to hunt hearts, but as the day progresses what will they catch in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To catch a heart

Kingdom Heart’s pale light drifted through the large window of the messy room, falling on the figure currently sleeping peacefully under the tangled bed sheets. The soft swish of the door opening broke the peaceful silence, but that didn’t seem to bother the figure on the bed, he didn’t even notice the darkly clad person walking inside, trying to avoid stepping on anything littering the floor till they stopped by the bed. Leaning down the figure shook some on the bundle’s shoulder, but all they recieved was a little groan and that the other turned around. The visitor tried again, but this time didn’t even get a response. 

“Axel.” 

The figure stirred somewhat at the sound of his name, but that was all. 

“Axel.” 

That voice sounded strangely familiar in both a positive and negative way, but the bed was too comfortable reacting to it. 

“Axel!” 

The voice started to sound fake agitated and something in the back of his mind told the redhead that he should be getting up, but the little voice was ignored just like the one calling his name. 

_“AXEL! WAKE UP IMEDIATELY!!”_

Shit, he really knew that voice, Saix!

When this realization dawned on him tried the redhead to jump as fast out of the bed as it was possible, which of course resulted with him kissing the floor and get tangled into his sheets. 

“Ugh…I’m up, I’m up, no need to go berserker on me!” Axel said hurriedly as he tried to get out of the sheets. 

“The meeting has already started ten minutes ago.” Saix replied as he watched the other struggling with the covers, old memories of a time long ago trying to force themselves back into his mind. 

“I…ugh…see…just give me a minute…gahh…” sighing Saix kneeled down and started pealing the white sheets from the other Nobody whom looked at him with wide eyes. As the covers were down stood the blue haired male up again. “Uhm…thanks.” Axel replied a bit unsurely when something come to his mind, this situation seemed oddly familiar to him, or better a part of him. 

“Get ready for the meeting, the others are getting impatient.” was Saix's reply as he opened a portal of darkness in front of himself, but the other was still caught up with the little piece of memory he found. 

“Isa used to come up to Lea’s room each day before they headed for school to wake him and then help him getting free from the sheets.” Axel replied in a soft voice as the memories of his somebody’s best friend entered his mind. Lea always overslept and Isa was always there, trying to make sure that he wasn’t late for school. 

Sometimes Lea tried to force him to fight for the friend that must be still there, slumbering inside the Diviner, but Axel always refused to listen. 

“True, now come or the Superior might decide to make us do penalty work.” was Saix’s only reply, but Axel was sure that the other had a little smirk on his lips. 

The two of them got to the meeting five minutes later and after a large and long scolding from Xemnas and some dark glares from the others whom sat through the whole ordeal could the in truth pretty short meeting start.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

So happened that all fourteen members of Organization XIII stood on a hill near Twilight Town in the lightly cold February weather armed with…butterfly nets?

“Uhm…Superior, with all due respect, but why do we exactly have these things with us? I kind of feel like an idiot with this in my hand.” Xigbar stated as he looked over their group. “And I’m not the only one.” 

“I already told you, today is a special day.” Xemnas started as everyone braced themselves for a long speech. “On this day celebrate all the worlds love, which means there will be hearts everywhere around and we will catch them with these.” to prove his point held the silver haired male his net up. “For this task will we need all members, though we might draw suspicion if we go as a group.”

“As if people dressed in long, black leather coats and butterfly nets wouldn’t draw enough attention to them.” whispered Axel to Demyx who stood on his right before grinning weakly at the disapproving look Saix soot him. 

“So as to solve that problem we will all go in pairs, and no, you are NOT permitted to choose with whom you are going.” at this many groans could be heard. 

“But why not?” Demyx asked innocently. 

“I only say, a bill about hotel costs which would have given me a heart attack, if I would still have one.” Xemnas started at which Luxord and Demyx tried to look as little as possible while Xigbar looked in the other direction of their boss. 

“A whole cow heard eating my beautiful garden!” whined Marluxia at the memory. 

“The day we all spent after dinner in the infirmary so that Vexen could clean out our stomachs.” Zexion added with a shudder at the memory. 

“The day our laundry got burned nearly to ashes.” Xaldin said as he glanced at Axel. 

“That is still better then when all our uniforms smelled too strongly after flowers and I needed to give both Zexion and Saix gasmasks so that they could breath again normally.” Vexen stated at which both him and Lexaeus threw a dark look at Marluxia whom only shrugged. 

“So no more free partner choosing for such things, alright everyone here is a box with numbers, which number you get will be your partner. If you happen to get your own number then you will be paired up with the one having the same problem. Only look at the note after everyone had a turn.” Xemnas said as he held up a box with the nobodie's symbol on it and pulled out a note. 

It was five minutes later that the people of Twilight Town looked around curiously when their ears were hit by loud moans, not knowing form where they had come from, while on the hill were most Organization members trying to deal with whom they got partnered up with. 

“Well then, let's see the groupings you already know your destinations so lets see, after I call the pairs you head out.” he was met by both nods and some groans. “Number XIII and Number V.” both Roxas and Lexaeus nodded with the former throwing a sympathetic look at a gloomy Axel who was still staring at the little paper in his hand. "Number II and XIV.” 

“Come Poppet, we are headin out into a ridiculous mission.” Xigbar said grinning as he and Xion disappeared into a dark portal. 

“Number IX and XII.” Demyx threw and uneasy look at an annoyed looking Larxene before yelping when the blonde haired woman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the portal. “Number III and X.” both Luxord and Xaldin nodded heading out. “Number IV and VI, Number VII and VIII.” Axel groaned again at the reminder before following Saix through the portal. “Number XI, you come with me.” Xemnas said to Marluxia who nodded feeling or well fake feeling annoyed that form all the members present did he need to go with Xemnas. 

This couldn’t go over well…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Roxas & Lexaeus**   
_

They both stood in the middle of the large park filled with a large number of girls taking part in the annual Twilight Town Heart Sticking event. The rules were easy, find a guy you find interesting and stick a heart with your name on them and give them a kiss on the cheek. The one with having her name on most guys has won. To bad that Roxas had a cold back then when Olette went on this quest and thus was he not expecting the large group of thirty or so girls running at him with their heart stickers.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Demyx & Larxene**   
_

The two nobodies made their way through the crowded street filled with giggling couples walking around the decorated street, buying little gifts and flowers. No one paid the strange pair any head. 

“Ugh…where are those damned hearts?” Larxene growled in a much worse mood then she usually could be, glaring at the happy couples. 

“According to the Superior they must be here, thought I only see decoration and candy.” Demyx added in carefully, he would have liked strolling around somewhat instead of being stuck on this mission. 

“The Superior can take his hearts and stuff them up his…ugh why couldn’t he go alone or send only half the Organization to this damned thing!” the blonde growled, not noticing that Demyx was watching her with curiosity.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Xigbar & Xion**   
_

The duo were making their way through the park when the sound of squeeling girls hit their ears. Looking to the side needed Xion to gasp while Xigbar only sweatdropped at the sight of a large crowd of girls surrounding Lexaeus whom had poor Roxas on his shoulder, the young nobody was cowered with a lot of stickers. 

“Should we go and help them?” Xion asked as she looked up at the taller male. 

“No Poppet, they can handle themselves pretty fine.” Xigbar replied as he led the young girl away from the disturbing scene. 

They were somewhat farther away when the two of them sat down on a bench placed under an old oak tree. Till now they had not set their eyes on hearts, well minus Roxas's stickers, but that was beside the point. As they sat there walked many couples past them arm in arm and not far away Xion spotted something which made her confused. 

“Xigbar, what are those two doing?” she asked innocently at which the other turned his head in the direction she was pointing before his remaining eye widened. 

“Erm…they are kissing.” he replied. 

“They look like as if they are trying to eat each other.” Xion replied at which the older nobody sweatdropped again, didn’t Vexen and Zexion cover this with he…oh yes, the whole castle saw that Even and Ienzo felt more for the other as friends and guardian and charge only those two so called geniuses did not. 

“Yes, it may look like it, but it is a way to show affection to those you like. When you have a heart it is better thought.” Xigbar replied remembering how Braig had never problems in getting a girl to kiss him. 

“Could you please show me?” Xion asked at which the other fell from the bench in shock. 

“W…what…?” Xigbar asked, not sure is he actually heard right. 

“Uhm…sorry if it would be bothersome, I…I will ask Roxas or Axel to show me when we get home.” she said hurriedly thought she yelped somewhat when the other suddenly jumped up. 

“Don worry Poppet, only got a lil bit startled.” he replied grinning, the hell would Axel set his lips on hers, he didn’t know why, but he just felt this strong instinct to protect the little puppet. 

“Really?” Xigbar nodded as he watched those large blue eyes light up. 

“Really.” he replied finally before taking her chin in one leather clothed hand and with a little tilt of his head pressed their lips together in a sweet, little kiss. 

Xion was startled first at the foregein feeling of lips against her own, but a few seconds later was she doing the same, eyes slipping shut as she felt strong arms around her waist. Xigbar needed to hold back a smirk, she tasted really sweet in his option and when later either Axel or Vexen storm in on him to demand what he did to her he could always use his powers to get away. It was scary, but Even would have made one hell of a good father, now that is for sure no matter how scarry it shounds. When the need for air become to much the two pulled away from each other, panting slightly and Xion had the most adorable pink blush on her cheeks he had ever seen. 

“So, how did you like it Poppet?” he asked with a bright grin. 

“It was nice.” she replied blushing. “Uhm…and what are they doing?” when Xigbar looked to where she was pointing again his jaw dropped. 

“Something for which I could choose if I want to be grilled, frozen, beheaded, having a mental breakdown or get a Keyblade crushin my head...” he replied while standing up and pulling her away hurriedly.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Luxord & Xaldin**   
_

Xaldin felt annoyed, he would have preferred going on this mission with Xigbar or even one of the other oldest members, but no he was stuck with the Gambler of Fate form all people! The Lancer really needed to fight the urge to not use the Brit for target practicing, and another thing…where was he actually? 

“Luxord, where are you?” Xaldin barked out earning himself some gazes, but he brushed them of. Oh that guy could drive him mad. “Luxord!” 

“I’m here.” come the answer as he passed a nearby bar. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” he asked the blonde who held up a large glass. 

“There are no actual hearts around here and there is nothing against it that we use the time to have some fun.” Luxord replied while taking a large swing from his bewarage.

“And what do we do if Xemnas appears?” Xaldin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well we can always tell the Superior that we are investigating the local meeting places.” was the reply as the Gambler gestured to all the people sitting by the tables talking about some sweet nothings. 

“Good enough for me.” Xaldin replied with a shrug as he sat down on the stool beside the Gambler who patted him on the back, grinning.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Vexen & Zexion**   
_

The Academic was making his way through the marketplace, at least were they past the perfume stall which had resulted in Zexion going into sneezing fits every three seconds. Thought if he was already by it, where was the Schemer? 

Vexen had a sense of déjà vu at this, Ienzo, Zexion’s somebody had a knick for disappearing and Even needed to search for him all around the castle and town. This was just like then, but back then had they both their hearts and Zexion’s somebody was much younger, he only aged twelve years... 

Walking back from where they had come from did he find the blue haired teen surrounded by a large crowd of annoying girls. The blonde scowled at this as he marched up to the crowd, using his powers to cool the air around the group. The girls shivered at the freezing cold, but Zexion seemed to relax at it. 

As the cold air surrounded him felt Zexion much calmer, he had enough time getting used to the feeling with Even being his guardian and Vexen often allowing him to assist him in the laboratory. He watched as the annoying group which had assaulted him for a date shivered and parted when the blonde reached them, grabbing the Schemer by the hand, an instinct from the past. 

“I’m sorry, but we have no time for such little games.” Vexen was pleased when no one dared to object as he pulled Zexion away, only stopping when they were out of the marketplace, their hands still connected. 

“Thank you Vexen.” Zexion replied to the older male. 

“You are welcome, now you see why I don’t like it if you get out of my sight.” Vexen stated at which Zexion let out an empty laugh, Ienzo already knew this sentence by heart, but then he realizes something, Ienzo had never told Even why he did this. 

“Vexen, did Even ever know why Ienzo always hid away?” he asked the other at which the Chilly Academic gave him a questioning look. “Ienzo always did this because he knew that wherever he was, Even would find him and bring him home.” he replied with a little smile.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Saix & Axel**   
_

Axel walked sulkily behind Saix for whom everyone gave a clear path. They were walking around the town since three hours and nowhere any sign of the hearts about which the Superior had spoken. Their search was quiet which made Axel glare even more, with someone other he could actually talk unlike with Saix. Heck, even his somebody was better for talking!

“There aren’t any hearts here we are needing.” the redhead whined. “Wish Rox would be here so that we could at least talk.” suddenly he walked straight into the other whom had stopped in front of him. “Man Saix, at least warn me that you will stop.” 

“Could you at least for a few minutes shut up about Number XIII.” Saix growled, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back the raging beast inside of him. 

“What is your problem with Roxas, you seem more harsh to him since he arrived in the Organization then with the others.” Axel snapped back, not noticing the danger. 

“Why, why? Because he looks just like him, do you know why Isa had been so often talking with Xehanort? Why he went with Lea on the day which damned us to this existence without his usual complains?” Saix snapped at Axel making everyone around them back away and even the Flurry was ready to summon his Chakrams if needed. “He did that because Lea was his only friend, but Lea liked spending more and more time with Ventus and forgetting Isa!” at this Saix turned around, it was no use saying these things, but that little what was left from Isa took the better of him so he allowed the words to be finally said. 

Axel only watched the other in bewilderment as the words slowly sunk in, stirring up the memories like when a stone gets thrown into the water. Lea had liked Ventus, he was a fun guy, ready for every adventure no matter how risky it was and in the happiness of having found someone like him had Lea never considered that Isa might feel betrayed and alone... Damn, it was really not Saix ignoring their friendship, it was him, Axel who forgot about it after Roxas come along, with him looking so much like his other friend!

When the prickling feeling of a dark portal being opened brushed against his senses leaped the redhead forth and wrapped his long arms around the Diviner’s waist. 

“We need to talk, please Isa…”

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Xemnas & Marluxia**   
_

Marluxia was staring to feel with every passing second of the day even more ridiculous. Firstly they had run around for hours with a growing number of drooling women trailing behind them and some guys whom called him a hot chick! Let's just say those gentlemen will now have a permanent phobia regards flowers. Then they had continued their hunt inside a fancy restaurant, not much luck there seeing that they ended up being thrown out and now to top it all were they sitting in a bush, because Xemnas spotted something and dragged the Assassin in here! 

“Now I’m sure that the ground why we haven’t found any hearts is because of that damned old fool Ansem.” Xemnas growled as he glared daggers at a bandaged man in the company of another male with shoulder length silver hair and green eyes. 

“Superior, could we just continue our mission?” Marluxia asked, he would not whine, but he wanted this whole mission to be over. 

“Not before we find out what that guy did…” he growled as he suddenly grabbed Marluxia’s arm and dragged him after the duo, hiding themselves behind a tree when the older man turned around. 

“Is something wrong Diz?” the young man asked the other whom shook his head while sneaking his arm around the other’s waist. 

“Nothing Riku, I only thought that I have heard something.” Riku looked at the other sceptically, but allowed the older male to lead him away, leaning into the touch.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Demyx & Larxene**   
_

After listening to Larxene’s complaints and mutterings had Demyx suddenly a guess what could be wrong, but he needed to find out, even thought it could be dangerous for him, but he still could use his element to protect himself. 

“Larxene, why do you hate this day so much?” he watched as the other stopped in her tracks and turned around with wide blue eyes. 

“Wha…what do you mean?” she asked her companion, not believing that he had figured it out. Not even Marluxia knew this and they were in a way friends! As much as you could become friends without a heart that is. 

“Well, you complain about this mission, but I saw the way you looked around. You can tell me what is wrong, I won’t tell anyone.” Demyx said with a kind smile. 

“As if I would tell you.” Larxene snapped, but she froze when Demyx put both his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. “Fine, but if you tell I swear even Vexen wouldn’t be able to get you back into looking even remotely human again.”

“I promise.” Demyx said grinning, but he shivered on the inside for he knew that she would go through with the threat. 

“Back then my somebody Relena, she had a fiancé whom she really loved and they were supposed to get married on the next Valentines Day, but then when the day come and she was in front of the altar with friends and family there, he just told to her face that he decided that this was noting for him. That there are so many beautiful women out there he could still go out with. That was the worst and most humiliating day of my somebody’s life and the start of the darkness in Relena’s heart which gave birth to me.” Larxene finished while trying to force away the memories and the feelings they tried to force upon her. 

“I think you shouldn’t let something like that make you hate a day, you are beautiful Larxene and no one can be like you.” Demyx replied grinning, when Larxene suddenly threw her arms around him in a tight hug, burying her face in to the shocked Nocturne’s chest. 

Meanwhile not far away from the group were two men looking around searchingly. 

“Cloud you tell me again why I need to be dragged along to this idiotic quest regards spying on Sepiroth and Vincent on their date?” asked a pretty frustrated Leon the blonde soldier beside him. 

“You could have just told me that you wanted to stay on Yuffie’s party.” was the calm reply as Leon paled. 

“On the other hand, let's find those two!” Leon said hurriedly as he grabbed the smirking blonde’s hand and dragged him through the crowd.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Lexaeus & Roxas**   
_

The two nobodies finally made it out of the park, with the shorter of them walking a bit stiffly because of all the stickers. 

“Do you think the Superior will accept these hearts?” Roxas asked as he forced his body to look at his much taller companion. 

“Well, they are hearts.” come suddenly a soft voice form the right which made Roxas turn around. 

“N…Namine…” he gasped out blushing slightly as the female Nobody smiled, but then he noticed a young woman with chestnut brown hair and kind looking hazel eyes standing slightly behind her. 

“Have you much work today?” she asked smiling. 

“No, I think we are done for today.” Roxas replied. 

“I see, oh before I forget, I would like you to meet a friend of mine.” the petite blonde said as she gestured to the other female on her side. 

_Later that day…_

Both Xemnas and Marluxia arrived in the World that Never Was as last, both were tired, cowered partly in mud, wet, sticks and leafs stick out of their hair. Let's say, the lovely spying the two did went pretty wrong... 

“I want immediately a hot bath!” Marluxia complained at which Xemnas tried to give a retort, but then stopped in mid motion at the sight presented to them. 

There inside the Gray Area they were presented by some surprising, or in Marluxia’s option disturbing, sight. There on the large leather couch sat Vexen with Zexion curled up in his lap, a book held in front of them while on the other couch sat Saix with Axel laying in his lap, playing with the Diviner’s blue hair. Suddenly a happy looking Larxene entered with a blushing Xion at her side, both were wearing dresses, Larxene’s was a deep shade of ocean blue while Xion’s was black. 

“So we can go now.” Larxene said just when both Demyx and Xigbar appeared holding their arm out to the two female Nobodies. “Hay, Marly we will be back later tonight.” the blonde called to her friend who stared gapping at her and Demyx as they left. 

“What is going on here?” Xemnas asked after finding his voice though before anyone could answer piped Axel up. 

“Puppy, can we go out for some late night sea salt ice cream?” the redhead asked making Xemnas gap again at this mostly when his second in command only nodded smiling and with a little bow they left. 

“Wha...Vexen, Zexion?” Xemnas said as he looked at the two people Xehanort had seen as friends. 

“No one of us found any hearts Superior, except if you count the heart shaped stickers which covered Roxas and took Demyx three hours to wash down form him. As for the current location of the other members, Xion, Xigbar, Larxene and Demyx just went out to the restaurant, Roxas is by Namine and went to the movies and later on to the bonfire, Lexaeus went also on a date with Namine’s friend, Xaldin and Luxord are still not back and as for Saix and Axel you heard where they went.” Zexion replied as he turned a page in the book Vexen was holding. 

“Thank you Zexion, now if you would all excuse me I’m going to take a hot shower, change and watch Kingdom Hearts.” and with that was Xemnas already away. 

“And what exactly are you two doing?” Marluxia asked as he stared at the intellectual duo on the couch. 

“Reading.” was Vexen’s short reply as he nuzzled Zexion’s neck. 

“Aha…” was the rosette’s only reply as he left the room in a hurry. 

“That went fast to let us be alone.” Zexion said at which Vexen chuckled.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Two hours later was Marluxia sitting in his garden by the little lake he had created with a little help of Demyx powers over water. Strangely his mind wouldn’t allow him to come to a rest like usually, everyone in the Organization was currently spending time with someone, even thought none of them possessed hearts to feel with.

Only fading memories as silent echoes of the one they once were. Their existence was just too cruel. 

Letting out a sigh drew the pink haired Assassin his knees closer to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as he watched the water, but then suddenly a pink rose - matching the colour of his hair -, come into his line of vision. Turning around in surprise was he startled to find Xemnas standing there. 

“S…Superior…?” Marluxia said in shock, but accepted the flower, it was really beautiful. 

“I thought you would like this seeing that except our two still missing members are all the others getting into this day.” Xemnas said sounding unsure as he sat down beside the other male. 

“Yes it seems so, is the Gray Area still…” Xemnas only chuckled at the others shudder. 

“No, both of them are not there anymore, but seeing that imaginary snow is currently falling on the whole third floor I can guess where they are.” Marluxia only shook his head at this with a disturbed look on his face. “Don’t look like that, back then our somebodies were already planning to kick the both of them to finally get over with it, so are we fine now.” Marluxia nodded, he already heard from Demyx that Axel told him that the eight senior members knew each other long before loosing their hearts and these things showed in how they acted around the others. 

“I still don’t wish to know that.” the rosette huffed as he leaned against Xemnas, letting his bare fingers trail over the soft rose petals. “Thank you for the rose.” he said in a soft voice. 

“Your welcome.” was Xemnas’s reply as he pulled the other closer to himself as they both gazed up at Kingdom Hearts shining down on them. 

Meanwhile somewhere in Las Vegas will two certain Nobodies wake up with mayor hangovers, wondering how they had ended up there and most of all why both of them were wearing a pair of golden rings on their ring fingers. 

Owari


End file.
